Dragon sickness
by Really You HAD to do that
Summary: Alyssa haunted by memories, is on the verge of losing everything, on top of what she has already lost, what will become of her dragon?


Paste your docu

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so I am kinda testing to see how it goes.**

**Please review, I want to know if I'm on the right track or not! Sorry if it is a bit slow to start with.**

**This is set about 6 months after inheritance, and the flashbacks are a week before the fall of Galbartorix and Uru'baen.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Inheritance, that's CP's job. **

Chapter 1

Alyssa's POV

Alyssa felt the tiredness slowly creeping up her legs, slowing her down. But she had to keep going, Cor'mal's hunger never ended and now that he had fallen ill, he couldn't hunt for himself. As soon as she thought about her friend, her worries crashed down upon her again. He was getting worse, she knew it, and all the healing charms she tried were doing as much good as charging at an Urzhadn would. The logical side of her protested that she needed to make the great journey to the east, to find the lead rider and a cure for Cor'mal as well as getting her teaching that she rightfully deserved.

But her heart was bent on never venturing into populated land, no, not after last time. Flashes of things gone past filled her mind.

_She felt the exhilaration of her escape from the orphanage, heard the angry shouts after her, but they wouldn't chase. All that would become of the escapee would be yet another beggar on the street, trying to get by without the pays that came from being a cloth machine cleaner, no, the girl and her little brother weren't worth wasting time and energy on. Or so they thought._

_Her destination was the great palace towering over Uru'baen, literality screaming all it's worth and power. She would become a chamber maid, or a kitchen hand, whatever, as long as Her'thi wouldn't have to face all those sharp, deadly needles and cotton that would strangle you if you ever tripped. The casualty rate for orphans at Barbley's clothing emporium was 38 a month!You never know, maybe the infamous eragon will conquer after all, and they could get a proper life, with real parents. Maybe. With all this she nearly missed an abanded build site, the perfect place to hide._

Then, a while later

_She was frozen, appalled that something so beautiful had been locked up, and left to gather dust. She felt a longing, to keep the fantastical stone; surely, no one would miss it?_

_All of a sudden she heard pounding footsteps down the hallway, and knew what the price that maid would get if caught stealing. Death. Quickly, she reached out and covered the gem with her cloth, and placed it carefully in the trolley, just in time for an orderly to march past, barely giving the cleaner a second glance, sniffing with contempt. Little did he know, he had just walked straight past a to-be dragon rider._

Alyssa felt tears slide slowly down her cheeks, as the most monumental and sorrowful memory.

_They were sprinting, their feet barley touching the ground as Alyssa and Her'thi flew away from Galbartorix's gaurd. She felt all her plans slip away as they fled; soon their faces will be plastered all over Alagasia, and everyone needed some extra food and gold. No, they would have to go to the wilds, the places where no one had barley been, it was time to escape to the southwest region of the beors._

_Just as they rounded a corner, her thoughts got jolted from her mind, as a cold steel sword swung around the building, to seek its target. Her'thi's neck. It had been an ambush. Tears ran thick and fast down her anguished face as she kissed her brothers clammy, dead forehead for the last time, before evading the soldiers by going where she felt most at home. Up._

She pulled herself from her past, "you shouldn't linger on the things you can't change" she scolded herself. Cor'mal gentley touched his mind against hers, comforting her.

"You know you couldn't have known" he consulted gentely

"But what if I did?" She replied angrily

"Then you would've put yourself in danger, tried to fight them and probably lost your life, then they would of killed your brother anyway, and you wouldn't be here" he concluded promptly, and she couldn't help but smile at how well he already knew her, as well as his unfailing logic.

But then a bout of sickness and pain washed over the bond.

"Come back soon Alyssa..." was all the words he could make.

And lost herself in the hunt, expertly shooting each and every one of her prey, venting her anger and frustration at the unsuspecting birds. How did something as simple as sickness, hold down a dragon with the same force of steel rope? But there was truly no answer.

And that was when she heard the pained roar.

**Please review!**

ment here...


End file.
